What If
by Miss Chang Po
Summary: Excerpt from Chapter 16: “Do you regret saying it?” she asked him. He lurched forward, the resistance at his arm once again tugging him back into place. “No…” he blinked, surprised to find that he actually meant it. RxR, onegaishimasu!
1. Sweet Victory

Disclaimer – Inu Yasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko-sama and all the wonderful people at Viz.

May 29th, 2005

Author's Notes – I'mmmmm aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive! Minna-san, genki desu ka? Sorry I've been so long without reviewing. The end of the semester was kinda hectic with my Japanese final and all the paintings I had to finish for my Illustration class (god, some of them sucked, too… ah well) But anyways, I've been working trying to save up money as well as trying to get a second job and well, it's been busy.

But nonetheless, I've still been writing – granted I've been working on new stuff I prolly won't be posting for a while, but to make up for it, I came up with this lovely dear I shall refer to as a writing exercise. It's not a series of drabbles simply for the fact that I couldn't write a 100 word fic to save my life. To put it simply, each chapter is a blurb, or excerpt from a fic I had planned on starting or came up with spur of the moment. Some of these I might turn into actual fics someday, some of them I won't. Who knows?

Anyways, I thought it might be fun, and since I'm enjoying myself writing them, I hope you enjoy reading them. Cheerio!

The Divine Nataku - :blinks in confusion: Eh?

Wufei - :deadpans: What she said…

"What If"

a collection of Inu Yasha ficlets

#1 – _Sweet Victory_

They exchanged blow upon blow, moving around each other like two partners in some intricate dance. Punching and blocking, dodging and feinting - round and round they went. A holy sutra was flung out only to but cut in two with a quick downwards slash. That, however, was quickly followed up by a swing of a shakujo. This was then deftly avoided by an expert summersault.

The battle was heating up, neither side willing to back down from the other. It seemed the battle would go on forever when one opponent rushed forward, lunging towards the other with the intent of dealing a final blow. However, this was deterred with a swift punch to the stomach and body flip combo. Caught off guard, the loser gasped and crumpled to the ground.

Grinning triumphantly, the winner stood tall over his opponent, basking in victory…

"Hold on…" Sango's eyebrow was twitching slightly.

Miroku paused, turning to her with a pleasantly grin. "Yes?"

Her eyebrow twitched some more. "Do you mind?"

Violet eyes blinked curiously. "Is something wrong?"

She stared at him, deadpanned. "I know you've beaten me and all… but do you really have to stand on me like that?"

"Hm?" Miroku blinked and paused, lowering the game controller in his hand to study the television screen in front of them. Sure enough, the black-robed houshi he had been playing with was in fact standing _on top_ of Sango's defeated character. The kanji for winner was splayed brightly across the screen.

"Oh, so I have… my apologies, Sango-san." Sango would have believed his sincerity if not for the large grin he was sporting on his face.

She elbowed him earning a satisfactory grunt of discomfort. "For someone who rarely plays videogames, why do you always seem to beat me?"

Miroku just shrugged, taking a sip from the can of cola beside him. "Although it wouldn't have hurt you to choose another character."

Sango pouted lightly. "But I happen to _like _using the Wolf prince…" Miroku quirked an eyebrow at this. "I think he's cute."

Silence. "Really?" Another pause as his face took on a strange expression. "Cuter than the Buddhist monk?"

Sango gave him a look. "I don't know if I really like the monk all that much." There was silence one again. Her expression turned coy as she nudged him once again. "I prefer the real thing."

"Wha…? Oh. Ohhhohohhhh."

End


	2. Just Like Her

Disclaimer – Inu Yasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko-sama and all the wonderful people at Viz. Perhaps someday it will be mine. Yes:taps fingers together in a sinister fashion: someday…

The Divine Nataku - ;;;

# 2 – _Just like Her_

Her strength was dwindling – she could feel it. Just beyond the spiritual barrier she'd erected to protect the others, the youkai snarled and gnashed, trying to force its way through the weakening defense.

Kagome's already pale face was beaded with cold sweat as she was overcome with the knowledge of what was sure to come. The barrier was going to fail. The youkai was going to break free. '_I… can't hold it…_' There was nothing she could do. Her gaze wandered to that of her friends lying injured behind her. '_Inu Yasha… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…_'

Just as she felt her barrier was just about to collapse, a lone arrow flew out of nowhere, crashing through her defenses and out towards the youkai beyond. The spiritual energy ripped through the creature, reducing it to nothingness.

Kagome whipped her head around to see who was responsible for the attack only to spot none other than…

'_K-Kikyo…?_'

The undead priestess's expression was almost smug. Their eyes met and she leveled Kagome with an even glare. "It seems I arrived just in time."

The young schoolgirl flushed in shame, glancing away. "Y-you're wrong…"

"Am I?"

Suddenly, Kikyo was just in front of her, studying her as one would an insect. For a moment, there almost seemed to be a hint of concern in her emotionless expression… or perhaps it was just curiosity. Nevertheless, Kagome found herself leaning away out of instinct. She glanced from the left to right nervously, why wouldn't someone say something?

The dead priestess paused thoughtfully. The girl was afraid of her…? No, she merely made her nervous. She didn't blame her, of course…"Tell me, Kagome…" The girl started in surprise. Kikyo rarely referred to her by name. "What is it that troubles you more, the fact that I can easily kill you? Or that when I do, I will drag Inu Yasha straight to Hell."

As the words fell from the dead priestess's lips, Kagome's mind envisioned her beloved hanyou being dragged into the abyss. If he were sucked into the cold, harsh void she'd never see him again. She wasn't sure what happened after that, but something in her snapped. What power she had thought had been depleted suddenly surged from within, bubbling towards the surface and threatening to spill over.

"I… I…" She could feel the energy rising up around her like an angry, riotous wave. Strangely, however, while she usually strained to keep her powers under wraps, something screamed at her to let it loose. It was the right thing to do, wasn't it? Kikyo was threatening her, threatening Inu Yasha. She wanted to take Inu Yasha away from her. "I… I… I WON'T LET YOU!"

It was like a dam breaking, energy spread out across the area like a wave, rushing towards the undead priestess with unbridled fury. Naturally she moved the erect a barrier of her own, but was pushed back as the energy crashed into her.

Kikyo could barely believe what was happening. '_What…! What is this energy!_' How could this sniveling little girl manage to scrounge up so much power?

"Kikyo…" Kagome stepped towards her, her face devoid of any feeling. She raised her hand towards her, an aura of power pulsating around her. "This is goodbye."

Her previous incarnation let out an unholy shriek as the power surged around her, igniting pain all throughout her false body. It was with this scream that Inu Yasha, who had been too stunned by the events taking place, rose out of his own pain-induced stupor to step in to intervene.

Kikyo was being attacked… by Kagome… wait, by _Kagome_! "KAGOME!" His legs suddenly regained the ability to move and he found himself rushing towards them, his eyes wide in panic and disbelief. "Kagome, stop! You'll kill her!"

But Kagome did not seem to hear him. He called out to her to no avail; she seemed so focused in her task that she did not react at all to his voice. "KAGOMEEE!"

The young girl paused, her vision suddenly coming into focus as if she had just woken from a bad dream. She focused in the long white hair and wide amber eyes staring back at her.

'_Inu Yasha…?_' Their eyes met and his jumped as if she had bitten him. She frowned in confusion. The way he was looking at her, the shock and confusion and regret showing on his face; she didn't understand. '_Why…?_' She took a step back. '_Why are… you looking at me like that…?_'

Silence passed as the two continued to gaze at each other. From the distance, Kikyo – weak and injured – gazed at them with anger and bitterness. How dare she… how dare he…! After a few moments she summoned her Shinidamachuu to carry her away from the scene. Before long she vanished from sight.

Kagome dropped to her knees, the last of the few moments catching up to her mind. "Oh God…" She felt shaky and sick, images of her actions replaying in her mind over and over. "What… what have I done…? What have I done!"

Unbidden, an awful voice in her head snickered, _You've become just like her._

End


	3. Choose

Disclaimer – Inu Yasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko-sama and all the wonderful people at Viz. :pauses: Think if I give them a shiny quarter they'll give it to me?

Wufei – No.

#3 – _Choose_

"Inu Yasha…" The expression on her face tore at his heart. Could he even remember the last time he had seen her genuinely smile? "Does… does she mean more to you than I do?"

He shook his head fervently, grasping her by the shoulders to reassure her. "Of course not." He exclaimed. "Don't you know you're more important to me than anything?"

She wanted to. She _desperately _wanted to believe him, but deep down she knew that his heart was torn between the two of them. No matter how much she dreaded the thought, she knew one day he would have to choose.

As much as it pained her, perhaps she could just help him along just a little.

"You don't have to worry," She started at the uncharacteristic softness in his voice. "I'll protect you. I won't ever let Naraku hurt you again."

"Can you really promise me that, Inu Yasha?" She smiled up at him, although it was somewhat strained. "I know you've said the same thing to her – can you really protect us both?"

Inu Yasha… he always tried so hard to be loyal. In his eyes, if you didn't have your honor, you had nothing. She couldn't allow him to sacrifice that just for her.

He paused, unsure of what to say. "I… K—"

She placed a finger over his lips, silencing him. "I love you, Inu Yasha," His eyes widened. "I know you want to protect me, to make up for all that's happened between us… but I will not hold you to a promise I know you cannot keep." He opened his mouth to object, but she once again silenced him. "No. I have already caused you enough grief." With that she began to walk away from him.

"No… wait..." His voice sounded weak, even to him. Would he just let her walk away without objecting? Was it his imagination, or was there really a lump forming in his throat? "K—" Another scent caught his attention and he turned to the trees behind him just in time to see the white and green colors of a certain school uniform before they vanished into the shadows.

Kikyo. She had witnessed the whole scene?

His eyes widened once again before deepening in sadness. Lingering for only a moment he turned back only to see that dead priestess had vanished from the scene as well. Had she sensed her presence and decided to leave on her own? Where did she get off…? Was she trying to make his choice for him?

Damn Kagome… always considering everyone else's feelings even before her own…

"_Can you really protect us both?_"

Could he? He honestly didn't know. He'd royally screwed up both their lives – he wanted to make things right. He'd already hurt them both with his indecision, he knew that, but he loved them both. He really did!

"Damn it! Why does it have to be so difficult? I just want to protect them – I don't want to lose them!"

But deep in his heart he had a sinking feeling that he already had.

End


	4. Chichiue

Disclaimer – Inu Yasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko-sama and all the wonderful people at Viz. :pauses: Think if I give them a shiny quarter they'll give it to me?

Wufei – No.

#4 – _Chichue_

His brother was a fool. Even after all of this time he refused to accept his place. It was ludicrous to think that a mere _hanyou _would even stand an inkling of a chance against a youkai – a taiyoukai at that.

And yet he dared to think so – he dared attempt to keep Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, from what _should_ have been _his_ birthright. Surely their father, the previous Lord, had been mistaken in bequeathing the powerful fang, _Tetsusaiga_ – a sword that possessed the power to slay 100 demons in one blow – to a weak and pathetic halfling such as Inu Yasha and bestow the utterly useless Tenseiga to him.

Thusly, Sesshoumaru took it upon himself to rectify the situation.

It is foolish to think that the great Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, would derive pleasure in the pummeling of a weak and dirty hanyou. Sesshoumaru was a taiyoukai, and as such did not trifle with such petty things as emotions.

Although there was a slight stirring of something as he extracted the Black Pearl from the hanyou's injured eye as he screamed in anguish. However, deeming it unimportant, Sesshoumaru wasted no time trying to decipher what it might have been. After all, he had more important things to deal with.

Entering into the portal created by the Black Pearl, Sesshoumaru half-expected the hanyou to make another attempt to stop him. Pitiful creature that he was, the human accompanying him was able to restrain him.

Disappointing. The things people let their _pets _get away with. The great Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, would _never_ allow a mere human to even _attempt_ to assume so much control over him.

At that thought, the portal around him faded away, leading to another dimension – a large valley filled with the remains of dead youkai. Had he not been a taiyoukai, Sesshomaru would have smirked. For he was finally here… the resting place of the Tetsusaiga.

As if sensing its counterpart, the Tenseiga pulsed in response. Sesshoumaru placed a hand at its hilt as he touched down on the ground below. He studied the sword a moment longer before proceeding to take in his surroundings. A few trees grew amidst the dark, craggy rocks providing some sign of life throughout an otherwise barren land.

Tenseiga pulsed again as if telling him, _it's nearby._

Sesshoumaru's gaze traveled up the hill where there was a small cavern entrance into the craggy hillside. His face set, he trudged onward into the dark vastness within.

And there it was. The Tetsusaiga. He made his way towards in confident strides, only to pause when he noticed the unusual aura surrounding it.

"A barrier."

Sesshoumaru whipped his head around, his claws poised, poison just begging to be released form their tips. Who would dare try to ambush the great—

A pale face with amber eyes stared back at him. Purple stripes across a youthful looking face rose as a smirk broke out across it. "Disappointing." The figure, though ethereal, still made for a rather imposing figure – even after all these years. "Sesshoumaru, did you really plan to defy my last wishes?"

For a few seconds, the great Sesshoumaru could only stare in silence. His mouth opened, the words unable to come forth. "Chichi…ue…"


	5. Brief Encounter

Disclaimer – Inu Yasha is not mine, no, no, no… but perhaps someday, say, a few months from now, like my birthday for instance, someone might just say 'what the heck, let's give it to Miss Chang Po! It is her birthday, after all!'

Wufei – Not blinkin' likely.

:sighs: But hey, a girl came dream, right?

Author's Notes – I gotta say I was surprised you guys took a liking to this so quickly. To be honest, I thought most people would find it annoying that none of the chapters were actual finished works. However, it should be noted that some of the chapters are ideas that I plan to turn into multi-chapter works sometime further on down the road.

For instance, in the case of _Just Like Her, _the idea came from the little three page doujinshi I drew just for kicks (I should probably scan it in once I get my deviantart account set up how I want it.) But anywho, once a again I want to thank you guys for the awesome reviews. They make me blush. –wink!-

Oh yeah, so I don't forget, for those of you wondering about the Japanese in the last chapter, I apologize – I assumed I used common words that everyone knew. So, just to clear things up,

_Hanyou _–half demon, which is what Inu Yasha (and Jinenji and Shiori if ya wanna get technical) is.

_Youkai _–demon or spirit

_Chichiue _–a formal way of saying father

Hope that clears things up. For now, onto the next chapter!

#5- _Brief Encounter_

She was a patient person, she really was. Still, only a saint could take so much! Before that moment, she had decided she would be happy if she never saw that insufferable clod again. But now, sitting lost and disoriented in an area she was completely unfamiliar with, she would have given _anything _to see a familiar face, even that of the boorish jerk she had once called her boyfriend.

Staring out into the woods beyond she shuddered involuntarily. How had she even gotten here? She last recalled being at the shrine, walking away from the man she was still too angry to mention by name when she had suddenly found herself here in the forest, in the middle of nowhere, by herself. Alone.

Well, not _completely _alone.

It couldn't have been a dream – she'd pinched herself several times to be sure. She'd never seen any forests like this in Tokyo, and yet here she was, standing in front of one of the largest trees she'd ever seen. However, what astounded her was not the fact that she had never seen such a tree but the fact that she _had_. It had been sitting in the yard of the shrine where she had been standing not too long ago.

The Goshinboku.

A sliver of hope filled her and she took off running. Her house had to be around somewhere, right? Of course, after making a few circuits around the area, the small house she'd been so accustomed to seeing nearby was nowhere to be found.

Which meant now she was lost.

"I don't understand…" Her voice was so small and lost. This where her home _had _been, but now it was gone. She wanted to cry, but what purpose would it serve? She was home, but she wasn't. She was lost in more ways than one and couldn't even begin to fathom how to get home. So she merely stood there, in front of the Goshinboku, adrift in her own thoughts.

That was how he found her. Generally, he didn't hold humans in very high regard – especially human females for reasons he'd rather not dwell on – but she stood out from all the other females he had encountered in his travels. There were her clothes for one – if you could call them that – he'd never seen any woman wearing such a strange looking kimono. However, what really held his attention were her eyes. They held a kind of spark that made him wonder what things she could have possibly seen in her few years to make her seem so wise.

Curious. Curious indeed.

She studied the figure before her very carefully. Never before had she seen anyone quite so… well… beautiful. A gracefully angle face framed by long pale hair coupled with the most unique eye color. Perhaps she should have been frightened of something so obviously unnatural – her instincts were telling her so, she _did _live in a shrine – but more than anything she was curious. He didn't really look like the sort to go helping young girls lost in the woods, if he could at least shed some light on her situation…

He held an air of regality about him that spurred her to step forward and bow formally. He merely studied as a predator might something of slight interest.

"Might you…" she paused, flushing slightly. "Tell me where I am?"

One of his finely shaped eyebrows raised a millimeter. A few moments passed before he responded with, "Musashi."

Her eyes widened slightly. _Musashi? _She was familiar with the term from her history books, but what had happened to Tokyo? She glanced up at him again, somewhat uneasy at the blank look he was giving here. "Might you…" She paused again. "Tell me the year?"

That same eyebrow raised a little higher this time. However, after a few longer moments he responded with a number give or take 500 years off of what she knew to be true.

She digested this for a few seconds before passing out.

When she regained consciousness, everything was dark. Sitting up slowly she paused at the amber eyes gleaming back at her. He was there seated beneath the trees a several feet away from her. The Goshinboku was no longer within sight. In fact the only thing she could recognize was the figure in front of her. Had he stayed to watch over her? Hesitating only a moment she bowed her head in respect.

"What time is it?"

He gazed out into the darkness, remaining silent.

Brushing imaginary dust from her clothing, she rose and bowed once again. "I suppose a few hours have passed, yes?" she asked. "I appreciate it very much, your staying with me, that is."

Golden eyes fell upon her briefly again before falling away. "Interesting."

Who, she wondered. What was so interesting about a simple shrine girl like her?

"Your mate," She blinked, turning back to him. "Has abandoned you?"

It was the first question he had asked her. Granted, it was also the first non-monosyllabicresponse he had given her as well. His voice was, well… it was quite unlike anything she had ever heard.

Still, his question was a bit unsettling. Mate? Did he mean her _husband_? She found herself blushing at that thought.

"I'm… I'm not married…" she stammered. "He's my… he's just my boyfriend."

He didn't look as if he were familiar with the term. "You are involved with a man."

She blushed again. Well, technically… well, she had been, but what of the awful fight they had had? And now, as a result she was here in a world, a time unfamiliar to her. Why, she might never see him or her family again!

After hearing her explanation of her predicament – well at least she had explained, she wasn't sure if he was listening as he looked as though he could care less – he studied her once again, his expression thoughtful.

"So you aren't _married_."

She shook her head, embarassed. "I thought he might ask me… but he hasn't yet."

Several moments passed before he spoke quietly. "Your man is a fool."

At that she laughed ruefully. "Yes," she agreed. "But so am I."

He nodded, rising gracefully to his feet. Without pause he turned and walked away. Watching him, there was only a moment's hesitation before she moved to follow after him.

But no, she couldn't; no matter what had happened, she had to find a way to get back home. Still, how could she get home if she didn't even know how?

She called out to him hesitantly and he paused, glancing back at her with a look of impatience.

Sighing almost imperceptibly he replied, "Go back to the Goshinboku. Surely it will take you back to wherever you belong."

The Goshinboku… she couldn't have realized the tree possessed that kind of power. She nodded in understanding before calling out to him again. "Um, I appreciate all that you've done."

His expression was one of indifference. "I have done nothing," he replied. "The thought of assisting a _human_ is simply ludicrous."

She blinked. "Then why _did_ you help me?"

"I merely wanted to see what it is he found so fascinating…" With that, he disappeared from sight.

To this day she wasn't sure what it is he had meant.

However, she recalled years later when her young daughter came rushing into the house talking about her young dog-eared friend. When she began talk ofhis older brother who seemed to despise humans, only then did she start to understand.

Nodding and listening to her daughter's retelling of her account she thought back the pale, stoic young figure she had seen vanishing into the forest all those years ago. According to her daughter, it seemed his stance on humans really hadn't changed at all. What a pity it was. '_Will there ever come a time when you are able to see… Sesshoumaru…?_'

End


	6. Touch

Disclaimer - Not mine… :sniffle:

Wufei – Weak.

#6 – _Touch_

She frowned. "Why do you do that?"

He paused, turning to her with a slight frown of his own. "What?"

"That."

His frown deepened. "Do what?"

Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder and he tensed again. Her expression turned thoughtful; did he have an injury that he hadn't told her about? "You do that every time I touch you." He scoffed and to prove her point she touched him again. Sure enough, he tensed, his whole body going rigid. "Did I hurt you or something?

"Keh, don't be stupid." He turned away from her, redirecting his gaze to the kettle boiling over the fireplace in front of them. "Like you could hurt me." She paused, studying him. He blinked at her "What?"

"Inu Yasha… why do you…" She trailed off, letting out a sad sigh briefly. Gathering the few meager possessions surrounding her, she rose out of her seat. Without another word she retreated back into the small hut in which they were currently staying.

He let out a small 'keh', frowning when he felt the eyes of his companions upon him.

"You know, Inu Yasha," Shippo replied, glancing up from his coloring book and crayons to fix him with a look of disdain. "You can be such a creep."

The hanyou fixed him with a look that sent him back down into his coloring book. "Whaddya mean by that?"

"You were being rude." Sango admonished him. "Every time Kagome tries to show you a little bit of kindness, you push her away."

Pushing her away? What did she expect? She was always touching him, whether it be on the arm or the shoulder – how did she expect him to act when the only kind of contact he was used to was violent?

"I don't see what the big deal is…"

"Neither do I," this came from Miroku who had been busy writing up new sutras. "I don't see any harm in Kagome being affectionate with you…" They all frowned at the glint in his eye. "Like you said, it's not like she'd hurt you…"

Inu Yasha scowled in effort to ward off the blush that was threatening to appear at the meaning behind the monk's statement. _Damned pervert… _He was right though, loathe as he was to admit it. Kagome wouldn't hurt him – couldn't even if she wanted to – it just wasn't in her nature. Besides, even if he wasn't used to that sort of thing, he had to admit it felt kind of nice to have her doting on him so…

No, he couldn't let his thoughts go in that direction. Kagome was a nice girl, but he couldn't let himself get too close to her. He'd been down that road before and he didn't want to walk it again.

It didn't matter what she felt, what he felt, what anybody felt. The only thing that mattered was the mission.

Because, after all, even though she couldn't hurt him physically…

"_I have to go home now, Inu Yasha…"_

Witha few words from she could utterly destroy him.

End


	7. Cuz I love her

Disclaimer - :sits and pouts:

#7 – _'Cuz I love her_

"Inu Yasha no bakaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The hanyou in question merely grunted. Thanks to the youkai he had fought a few hours ago that had adamantly refused to give up its jewel shard everything on him hurt. Of course, he'd never admit to any discomfort, but in the meantime he was forced to endure the mind numbing pain caused by the number of scrapes and gashes adorning his back and side.

He was Inu Yasha; scratches like this were nothing. Some youkai had decided to use him as punching bag? So what? He could take it, no sweat. What with the youkai blood flowing through his own veins, he'd been fine in a day or so.

Although, the relentless pounding of tiny fists courtesy of one distraught kitsune was certainly not helping the recuperation process. He'd ignored it for the first twenty minutes or so – it wasn't like the damage could get any worse than what it already was. After a while, his patience started to wear thin and he moved away only to have Shippo follow and continue delivering his tiny blows in a windmill type fashion.

Keh, whatever.

And so, the small kit continued for another 15 minutes or so. However, when one applies pressure to the same spot continuously, never relenting, not only does it get annoying, it also starts to hurt.

_Damn you, Shippou…_

"You can't ignore me forever, you know!"

True enough, the hanyou grasped him by his collar and tossed him to the floor. Surprised by the sudden action, but not to be deterred, the kitsune bounced back onto his head growling as loudly as his little body would allow.

Inu Yasha would have been impressed by his boldness if not for his already pissy mood.

"You've wasted enough time as it is," Shippou exclaimed. "Go and bring Kagome back right now!"

The white haired hanyou scowled. It was bad enough he had gotten his ass handed to him by some nobody-youkai, but now this little kit was trying to boss him around, too? No one was allowed to get away with that, nobody but Kagome!

Wait…

_Damn you, Shippou…_ Not only had the kit managed to piss him off even further, he'd also succeeded in reminding him of why he was so pissed in the first place. And of course, this only caused his spirits to sour even further. 

"Get off," he grumbled, the pain from his injuries prevent him from pounding the little punk like he wanted to. "I'm not going after Kagome and she's not coming back here." _I made sure of that. _"So get used to it."

Shippou frowned; the old 'push the girl in the well and shove a tree in behind her' bit again, huh? If it hadn't worked the first time, why would he try it again? Sure they'd had a close call with that last fight – the extent of Inu Yasha's injuries proved it – but what purpose did chasing Kagome away serve? Didn't he see how important to their cause she was? What if another youkai with a shard came? What if someone else got hurt?

"Which is why I sent her away." Inu Yasha growled. They both blinked; neither realizing they had spoken their thoughts out loud. Nevertheless, to cover up his error, Inu Yasha continued with, "A weak girl like her was no business being in a place like this."

"Not true!" Shippou shrieked, tossing a small pebble at him, earning a surly glare. "She's the strongest person I know!"

Inu Yasha let out a 'keh'. "All she does is get in the way."

"Liar! Kagome's the reason you're able to fight so well and you know it!" He let out an 'eep' as the hanyou snatched him by the collar, giving him a good shake.

Inu Yasha's eyes were alight and anger and something else Shippou couldn't quite identify. "That's bullshit," he snarled. "I can fight just fine on my own! I don't need her and neither should you!"

Shippou blinked at him with wide, glassy eyes.

Inu Yasha released him with a frustrated sigh. Of course Shippou was upset, he missed Kagome. He would never admit it, of course, but he missed her terribly as well. Being in copious amounts of pain usually left Inu Yasha in a foul mood so rather than admit what was truly bothering him, the nastiest things he could think of came to mind.

"I don't see why you cling to her so much anyway," he said with sneer. "She's a human."

"So?" Shippo countered. "I don't care – I've never had anything against humans."

'Cuz you've never seen what they can do to you when you're alone, vulnerable, and outnumbered…

Forcing that thought out of his head, he continued, "You shouldn't fawn over her so much, you know. Even if she somehow managed to get back here, one day she's going to go down that well and stay in her world for good. After all, there'd be nothing keeping her here."

Shippou's expression gave Inu Yasha pause. It was one he had once sported after contemplating the same thought. One day the mission would be over. There would be nothing tying her to this world. She'd be gone forever."

"That's not true…" The young kit's voice was very small. "Kagome wouldn't do that… she cares about us too much to do that!"

Stamping down on the sliver of hope that rose in him, Inu Yasha turned to Shippou with a sneer. "Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure?"

"'Cuz I love her!"

End


	8. Welcome Aboard

Disclaimer - :sits and pouts: Still don't own it… :pauses: Or do I…?

#8 – _Welcome Aboard_

The tour of the building had been very brief. He'd shown her the copy room, the break room the cafeteria (though he cautioned it was better to order in), and a few of the other spots of interest before making his way back to his office.

She would have liked to have been introduced to some of her future co-workers, but he didn't seem the socializing type – she supposed she'd have to do that on her own once she got settled in.

"Have you any questions, Higurashi?"

She paused, turning to face her new employer with a polite smile. "Just one, Niida-san, when would you like me to start?"

His expression showed no emotion, but she had an inkling he seemed impressed by her response. He'd seemed doubtful of her when the interview process began, but she managed to show him how dedicated and work oriented she could be.

"You will be required to fill out some paperwork… background checks and the like, but I shall expect to see you here next Monday, 8 o'clock sharp. I hope you can accomplish that without too much trouble."

Her eyebrow gave a slight twitch. This man, Niida Sho – head of the Taishō Accounting firm – stone-faced though he was, sure knew how to be an asshole. This was nothing, however, to some other people she had come across in the past – this, she could live with.

He was a youkai as well – she wasn't sure if he knew she knew this – past the tanned angular face and coal black hair she could see his golden eyes and ancestral markings, plus his true, snow white lustrious looking hair… he was an inu youkai, perhaps? However, seeing since he wasn't trying to eat her and the salary was more than generous, she decided she could live with this, too.

"I will not disappoint you, Niida-san." She bowed politely. "You could not have asked for a better assistant."

He merely nodded, turning towards an office door bearing his name. "Now that that is finished, there is someone I would like you to meet." He opened the door and gesturing for her to enter before following in behind her.

Well, at least Niida Sho could be a gentleman.

Kagome glanced up, noting that there was someone already in the room. From behind he made for quite the dashing figure; lean athletic frame concealed beneath a fine suit jacket and matching slacks. He was standing by desk and judging by his stance he had been waiting impatiently for quite some time.

"Niida-san…?" she began questioningly.

"It's fine." He answered, closing the door shut. "Higurashi, as a new member of the Taishō firm I introduce to you my business partner, Iijima—"

The figure standing at the desk let out a frustrated groan. "Is that why you called me here, Sesshoumaru, to introduced me to your snitty little secretary?"

Kagome frowned. _Snitty_?

"I've got better things to waste my time with than…" He turned, his eyes going wide as they settled on hers.

Kagome was certain her face had gone through several different expressions before settling with disbelief.

"YOU AGAIN!"

Niida watched the exchanged quietly, an almost bored expression on his face. So, the two of them already knew each other? This would only make things all the more… interesting.

End


	9. Role Reversal

Disclaimer – Do I own Inu Yasha :starts laughing hysterically:

#9 – _Role Reversal_

"You've got to be shitting me…" His now human hands clenched in exasperation.

"What happened, Inu Yasha?" Shippou asked, his green eyes dark with worry. "Your human night isn't supposed to be for another – ack!"

The irate young man leveled his gaze at the kitsune, giving him a light shake. "You wanna talk a little louder… that way _everyone _can hear you!"

"Explain this to us, Inu Yasha," Miroku's arms were folded in the sleeves of his robes, his brow furrowed in consternation. "How exactly did this happen?"

"Keh, wish I knew…" he replied, scowling. "All I know is this crazy youkai hag came out of nowhere with some bizarre spells and shit… next thing I know, here we are."

"_Bizarre spells and shit_…" the monk sighed heavily. "Inu Yasha, that hardly tells us what happened."

"I don't _know _what happened, okay?" Inu Yasha exclaimed angrily. "I just know that I'm a frickin' human right now and I'm sure as hell ain't s'posed to be."

"Wait a minute… wasn't Kagome with you?"

Inu Yasha's eye twitched.

"What!" Shippou exclaimed. "If you became a human, what happened to Kagome?"

There was a slight rustling sound coming from overhead. Inu Yasha paused at the sound and then froze, rising from his seat as if Naraku himself were on his tail. Before anyone could question his actions however, he rushed over to one of the trees behind them. Extending his arms out he caught a white and green blur that tumbled out of the tree.

Checking his bundle over carefully for any damages he glared down it angrily. "What are you, stupid or something? Just what the _HELL_ do you think you were doing!"

A round face peered up at him from underneath his red haori sleeve, grinning sheepishly. "Well, I'd seen you do it so often, I figured I'd give it a try."

Miroku and Sango blinked, as did Shippou.

"K… Kagome…?"

The figure in Inu Yasha's arms turned towards them, blinking innocently. Well, she _looked _like Kagome… sort of. Her face was shaped the same, although there were certain _differences_…

Well, that was putting it bluntly. The Kagome they knew had bushy black hair that framed her round face, accentuated by wide slate-gray eyes. The girl in front of them possessed most of those things, yes; the only thing that set the two apart was the amber flecks present in her eyes as well as…

…the two fuzzy triangular ears on top of her head.

Shippou squeaked. Kirara mewed.

"What the hell is going on here!"

Kagome's 'ear' twitched and she laughed helplessly. "I guess we sorta switched places…"

Silence reigned for a moment.

"So you mean that while he's…"

"Yeah…"

"And now you're…"

"Yup."

"So you've got all of Inu Yasha's powers?" Shippou asked excitedly. Said person scowled. Kagome nodded, and to prove her point she then proceeded to execute a somewhat shaky 'Sankon Tessou'. "Cool!"

"Well, that's interesting…" Miroku pondered.

Inu Yasha's eye twitched slightly. "There's nothing interesting about that, bouzu," he snapped. His expression looked as though he couldn't decide whether to be proud or insulted, but with Inu Yasha you could never really be sure. "Just what are you thinking anyway?"

"Really, Inu Yasha, just think about it," Sango replied. "If Kagome's got your powers, doesn't that stand to reason that _you _now have _hers_?"

The hanyou and miko exchanged glances.

"Inu Yasha…" He flinched. "Osuwari!"

Nothing happened. Everyone blinked.

After a few moments of disbelief, Inu Yasha began laughing manically.

"Come on, it's not _that _funny!"

He kept on laughing.

"Hold on, Inu Yasha," Kagome exclaimed, slightly peeved at his reaction to the sudden turn of events. Hadn't he been pissed just a moment ago…? "If you've got my powers, that means you're the one that's gonna have to sense the jewel shards."

Inu Yasha paused in his laughter, blinking in surprise. She was right. "Don't think that gets you off the hook," he frowned, pointing a finger at her. She gave him a 'huh?' look. "You're not gonna be running off to the well every second—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because he suddenly found himself face down in the dirt, a brown penny loafer pressing down on the back of his head.

"Honestly…"

"Wait a minute," Everyone turned his or her attention to Miroku. "It suddenly occurred to me… now that Kagome no longer possesses the ability to sense the shards does that mean Kouga has no reason to pursue her…?"

Inu Yasha jumped up. "Yeah?"

The monk frowned, "Although now that she's a hanyou, that might make her more…"

A gust of wind drowned out the rest of his words. Although over the wind a loud expletive could be heard from Inu Yasha.

"Oi, inu kurro, where the hell is…" Kouga paused, blinking at the scene before him. He studied the brunette closely, his brows furrowed in confusion. "K… Kagome…?"

She merely blinked owlishly at him.

Growling as much as his now human body would allow, Inu Yasha strode towards him, fists clenched at his sides. "Oi, yaseookami…"

Kouga ignored him, studying the girl from the future a few moments more before his blue eyes widened in delight. "Wow, Kagome… and I thought you were good looking before… you're gorgeous now!"

"Eh?"

By this Inu Yasha's eye twitching was so severe even Shippou was starting to look concerned.

"You've got to be shitting me…"

End


	10. Proposition

Disclaimer – :still laughing hysterically:

#10 – Proposition

"No."

"But, Inu Yasha…"

Amber eyes flashed in annoyance. "I said _no_!"

There was a pause and their eyes met, engaging in a battle of wills.

Finally she relented, letting out a little sound of frustration. "Why won't you let me do it?" she exclaimed. "It's not a bad idea!"

"No, it's an incredibly _stupid_ idea," Inu Yasha growled. "And you're _not _going to do it."

She looked hurt for a moment but frowned in anger once again. "You said it was my wish to make…"

He flinched but recovered quickly. Of all the things for her to be stubborn about… "I don't care if it's the friggin' Daimyo's wish, you're not going to do it." She opened her mouth to interject but he cut her off. "Make some sense, Kagome – why the hell you want to wish to be a hanyou?"

The young girl in front of him paused, staring down at the pink bauble clutched loosely in her hand. She looked up at him hesitantly. "You were going to become human for Kikyo…"

Well, that shut him up. He stumbled back a bit, his expression flustered. He stared at her a moment before looking away. "You said you didn't want me to change." He muttered.

"I still don't…" she replied hesitantly. "But Inu Yasha…"

He placed a finger to her lips, effectively silencing her. He could feel her face heat up under his touch. "Kagome," he said earnestly, staring into her wide eyes. "You said you didn't want me to change… I was happy when you said that." She blinked in surprise. "So if you would accept me for who I am… why would expect anything different from me?"

"I…" she paused and swallowed, looking flustered. "Inu Yasha…I don't want you to be left alone…"

He tilted his head. The girl was a marvel; she had sacrificed so much for him. And just now, she had been willing to give up everything she had come to appreciate in her life – her friends, her family, and her peace of mind – all for the sake of the lowly hanyou. Hell, she had even offered to _become_ one just so that he wouldn't be alone.

'_You'll outlive her, you know…_' a voice in his head nagged. '_You'll watch her wither and grow old while you stay the same… and she'll be gone before you know it…_'

No, there was another way around that. He gulped and then gathered his resolve.

"Kagome, do you…" He paused. "Really want to stay with me?"

She blinked at him as if he had said something particularly astounding. "Of course I do, Inu Yasha," she exclaimed, slightly incredulous. "Don't you know yet that I love you?"

He did, deep down… but it was still warming to hear her say it. "Kagome…" he paused again, still decidedly unsure. "Will you… be my mate?"

End


	11. Family

Disclaimer – :still laughing hysterically:

Author's Note – I'm not sure if everyone is aware of this, but for the most part (this may not always be the case for some chapters ) each chapter is to be considered its own individual story. Consider it an excerpt or a mini-oneshot, if you will. Though chapters 9 and 10 dealt with the possibility of Kagome being a hanyou (via a spell or a wish from the Shikon no Tama) that is where their similarities end.

Just thought I'd clear that up to those who were confused. Gomen!

Read on and enjoy!

#11 – Family

"Do you think…"

Sango paused in the polishing of Hiraikotsu to glance at the small redhead beside her. She frowned gently at the uncertain expression on his youthful face.

"Yes, Shippou?"

His normally bright eyes clouded slightly as he glanced up at her. "Do you think we'll beat Naraku soon?"

The youkai taijiya paused. What a question; it went without saying that it was one that she asked herself constantly. Why would Shippou, one who had nothing directly at stake, wonder about such a thing?

"I wish I had an answer for you," she replied solemnly. "I suppose we can only hope." At his crestfallen expression she added on, "But we _will _defeat him. Make no mistake of that."

However, the young kit's demeanor did not improve. His little hands clutched at the folds in his hakama as he stared down at the grass beneath him. "But what happens then?" Sango blinked. "Will Kagome go back to her time? Will we all stay together or split apart? I don't want to be alone!"

Sango didn't know what to say to that. She'd been the last to join the _Inu Yashi-gumi _and was not fully aware of the circumstances of others' meeting – she was almost certain Miroku's introduction involved a proposal or the siring of children. Seeing since everyone seemed to avoid discussing the incident in which she first met them, she figured it wouldn't have been fair to pry into theirs.

Steering her mind away from thoughts of the past, she turned to Shippou, a gentle smile on her face. "Kagome–chan is very important to you, isn't she, Shippou?"

He paused, flushed, and grinned all within the span of a few seconds. Sango inwardly rolled her eyes; Kitsunes.

"I like Kagome a whole lot," he answered simply.

"I do, too." Sango agreed with a smile. "She's very kind." Shippou nodded. "I don't know how she feels about the matter, but if she does return to her world it wouldn't be to intentionally abandon you."

"I know that!" he replied too quickly. A desolate expression crossed over his face and he glanced down again, toying idly with a blade of grass. "I was wondering…" He trailed off and got quiet.

"Hm?"

Shippou jumped, glancing around quickly as if he expected someone to be eavesdropping. "I was wondering if I could ask her to stay… with me."

Sango blinked in surprise. "Shippou…"

He blinked again, waving his hands up in defense. "No, no, not like that!" he squeaked.

She frowned again, this time in confusion. Just how did he mean, then? She hoped he wasn't getting any ideas from that perverted houshi…

"I…I want Kagome to be my okaasan!"

Recovering from her shock, she leaned forward to study him intently. "I wasn't aware the Great Youkai Shippou needed a mother to look after him…" she teased lightly.

Shippou looked slightly affronted, but before he could comment she rustled his hair affectionately. It was strange actually; if someone had told her she would one day spend her afternoon in the company of a small kitsune, she might have beaten them soundly.

"If she's able to keep returning here, I'm sure Kagome would love to be your okaasan, Shippou." She replied softly. "It's important to have family."

Her own family was gone. Her mother had died while she was young, her father slain before her very eyes with all their comrades, and her brother…'_Kohaku_…'

"Sango?" She forced herself out of her own dark thoughts, turning back to the small kitsune beside her. Ever since she was a child she had been taught that the most dangerous demons were the ones who looked the most human. And yet, looking down at the small child beside her, she had to believe that such was not always the case.

Youkai he might be, Shippou was still a child, and one without family at that. He had been lost and alone, and when given the opportunity to join people who actually cared about his welfare he had latched on with all his might. No matter what, he was not willing to give that up.

Maybe it was just her maternal instincts, or maybe it was the sensing of a kindred spirit... but Sango was not quite willing to give it up either.

'_I guess we're not all that different._'she mused thoughtfully.

Shippou glanced up at her hesitantly. "When you get Kohaku back," She noted he had said _when,_ not _if. _"Will you leave, too?"

She paused, weighing the question over. "I don't know how things are going to turn out," she said finally. Shippou's face fell. "But if for some reason Kagome is not able to, would it be all right if I were your family?"

Shippou blinked in surprise. After a few moments, tears began welling up in his green eyes and he nodded vigorously, a smile spreading across his face. He then gave her a knowing look. "Just so you know," he replied, grinning. That was kitsunes for you. "We're already family."

"Guys, we're back!" the pair looked up to see the figures of Inu Yasha and Kagome coming towards them in the distance. She hadn't recalled Inu Yasha leaving to escort Kagome back from the well, but perhaps he had never left her alone in the first place. She shrugged it off.

Before she could rise to greet them, Sango found little arms wrapping around her in a grateful embrace.

"Thank you, Sango…kaachan" Shippou gave her a bright smile before rushing off towards the hanyou and schoolgirl from the future; no doubt he wanted to see what treats she had brought back for him.

The young taijiya watched the exchange, a wistful smile on her face. They might not have realized it, but the three of them together made quite the little family picture.

Perhaps someday she might be able to share in that joy. She thought back to Shippou's words and a certain violet-eyed, perverted houshi came to mind.

_Sango-kaachan, huh…? _Sango found herself laughing.

End

Author's Notes: Just for those of you without a Japanese/English dictionary, _okaasan_ means mother. _Kaachan _is just a variation on that.

See you all in Chapter 12!


	12. Fears

Disclaimer – Nope… don't own it.

#12 – Fears

"Ne, Inu Yasha."

"Hn?"

"What is it that scares you?"

He paused mid-bite, fixing the girl beside him a bland look. Silly wench… they'd been perfectly fine just a few moments ago – stopping in their track from the well to enjoy a small picnic lunch she had prepared. He'd been perfectly content – not that he'd admit to that – but then she had to go spring a question like that.

Feh.

"What a stupid question to ask," he grumbled, slurping noisily at his ramen. "I ain't scared of anything."

Well, that wasn't necessarily true. By no means was Inu Yasha a coward, but there were a few things that could put the fear of Kami into him at the drop of a hat.

They were, in no particular order, as follows…

# 1 - _Seeing Kagome in danger._

# 2 - _Seeing Kagome injured._

# 3 - _Wondering whether Kagome will go to her time and decide not to return._

# 4 - _Watching Kagome go through the well, wondering whether it will still function._

Inu Yasha paused. Kagome wouldn't do that… she'd promised to stay by his side. Not that it made a difference either way, of course…

"There are a few things that scare me a whole lot," she admitted, cutting through the fog of his thoughts.

There was a moment of silence and Inu Yasha assumed he was supposed to say something to actually prove he was paying attention. "Oh yeah," he drawled, trying to sound disinterested. "And what would that be?"

"Naraku…"

His amber eyes widened in surprise. Kagome, afraid of Naraku? After all the times she had kicked _his_ ass, sending him slithering away in pieces? "What the hell are you afraid of that bastard for?" he exclaimed angrily. "It's not like he's gonna hurt you or anythin' – like I'd even give him a _chance _of laying an ugly finger on you."

She started in surprise at his vehement response but then frowned indignantly. "That's not exactly what I meant," she replied. "You didn't let me finish!"

"Well then, by all means, continue."

She gave him the '_I'm gonna "Sit" you so bad_' look, but then decided against it. "Most of the Shikon no Tama has been collected… it won't be long before we have our final confrontation with Naraku…" He gave her a 'So?' look. She paused, biting her lip in hesitation. "I'm scared… of what'll happen when it's all over."

Inu Yasha blinked. When it's over? By now his ramen lay forgotten at his side. "Whaddya mean?"

She turned to him, flustered. "I _mean_ that we've all been traveling together for two years now…" she explained. "What happens when there's no reason for us all to stay together?"

He frowned. "Keh, after all the shit we've been through, why wouldn't we?" Her face lightened considerably. "Besides, we make a pretty good team."

She nodded in agreement, but after a few moments her face darkened again. "What if…" She swallowed, giving him an uncertain look. "What if the well stops working?"

Ah, _Secret Fear # 4_… He could do one of two things; he could actually try and discuss this with her civilly or he could laugh it off and say something to make her angry. Daring to be different, he decided to go with the former. "Is that a bad thing… being stuck here?"

"If I was trapped on this side, I'd never see my family again… I have family here, too… but if everyone split up, I'd be alone here."

Without thinking he replied, "I'd be here."

She stared at him as if he had just decided to break out into song. "But what about your going to Hell with Kikyo…?"

He closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "I'm not going." And he said nothing more. Kagome didn't dare ask him as to his reasons why.

Silence fell between them for several minutes before Kagome scrounged the courage to speak again. "So…" White ears swiveled towards her. "If I get stuck here, you'll stay with me…?"

"Of course," he replied, trying not to blush and failing. "You promised me the same thing, right?"

A genuine smile broke out across her face. "I'll always stay by your side, Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha nodded, and rose to his feet so that she couldn't see the grin threatening to break across his face. She said she'd stay by him. It wasn't much, but for now it would be enough.

Kagome gathered her things in her pack and stood to join him. "All set?" She nodded.

As they made their way back towards the village, Inu Yasha discreetly slid his into hers. They exchanged looks briefly before glancing back ahead as if nothing was amiss.

They knew her fears her justified – Naraku was growing stronger by the day and if they weren't careful would achieve his goal of taking over the world.

But for now, none of that mattered.

End


	13. Similarities

February 15th, 2006

Konnichi wa, minna-san! Yes, I'm still alive and I hope everyone had a very nice Valentine's Day. Mine could have been a heck of a lot better… considering I got into a car accident the day before yesterday. I'm fine, although my car is not. :sniffles: Shenlong-sama… get better soon!

Wufei – Whoa, whoa, whoa… tell me you did not name your car _Shenlong_!

:grins: Yes, I did. For good luck. It's appropriate I think, that thing sure as hell takes a hit like Gundanium alloy…:Wufei suffers severe eye-twitching at this: but alas… being that I'm pretty much stuck with my car temporarily out of commission, I decided to give you guys some updates on "What If". I hope you all enjoy!

#13 – _Similarities_

"He said… that they were the same."

His sword hand twitched slightly.

After staring at the appendage in slight annoyance, the Taiyoukai of the West looked up to find grief-stricken eyes staring back into his own. If the emotions behind them bothered him, he did not let it show. As was his custom, Sesshomaru maintained a cool mask devoid of emotion, his golden eyes revealing nothing.

Realizing he was not likely to get a response from his unusually reticent company, he continued on with his thought. "That human, Setsuna no Takemaru…" There was a pause as one member of his company flinched. "He claimed that that girl-miko and Rin were the same as Izayoi."

There was a long pause as he allowed his company to digest all of this. "You… don't agree?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly. "A ridiculous notion."

After all, Takemaru had been a fool. All humans were exceedingly simple to understand, but to compare three human females simply because they shared an affinity for youkai of his kind was like trying to find similarities between the earth, sea, and sky.

"I've heard…" The voice was low and hoarse from lack of use. Sesshomaru found he almost had to strain to hear. "Kagome… and Rin… they're similar." The Taiyoukai did not respond to this. "They give too much of themselves… especially to those who don't deserve it…"

A frown found its way across the usually stony features of the inu-youkai, though it went unnoticed by his distraught company.

"Rin is still young," he found himself saying. How strange. "She has yet to learn better."

However, if that were truly the case what excuse did the miko have? She too was young – ridiculously so by youkai standards. She was always putting the needs of others before her own – putting the lives of others before her own. Giving and giving despite the fact it was always more than any other person would willingly give.

What a foolish, little girl.

His hand twitched again. Very bothersome.

Izayoi had been brave – he would at least credit her that. A human woman born of high class consorting with a youkai, giving birth to a child of taboo regardless of the social stigma she would be sure to endure. However, like many humans she was frail. Despite her strong will, she lacked the strength to endure, to weather to turbulent times she faced once cast out to fend for herself and her hanyou child.

The girl-miko had refused to walk that path. She was stubborn and iron-willed. She confronted youkai after youkai, armed with naught but a bow and quiver of arrows. She had even faced him down, despite the fact that she was woefully untrained.

She had taken a youkai-child regardless of the fact that it was not her own. She cared for that child, provided for that child, remaining unaffected by the harsh stares and words directed upon her. She endured physical attacks on her mind, body, and soul… enduring much more than any other miko could possibly imagine.

Rin was not a miko. She was not a princess, nor was she born of noble class. She was a simple human girl whom had foolishly showed him kindness. She had faced death at the mercy of wolves, and feared them. Yet she encountered numerous youkai and showed no fear to them.

Izayoi had been strong. She was still young, but Rin, too was strong. The girl-miko, Kagome, had been strong as well.

Had been…

How regrettable…

Sesshomaru frowned inwardly at the direction his thoughts were taking. Staring at the prostrate figures before him, he willed his face to maintain its icy façade. It would be unbecoming for him to show any emotion. For a Taiyoukai of his station to do so was completely unacceptable.

Most unacceptable, indeed.

Besides, the hanyou was displaying enough for the two of them.

"Kagome was young, too…" he said quietly. "But she had seen enough to know… people… people just don't act the way she did… They don't give, and give, and give without expecting something back."

Sesshomaru's eyes held no emotion as they regarded him. "You think she didn't expect something in return."

Anger flared briefly in the hanyou's eyes before he looked down again. Regrettable. "I didn't understand…" Expected. "I thought it was too much to ask for… how could it have really been that simple…?"

There was a pause. "Humans are simple creatures."

The hanyou's laugh was unexpected and Sesshomaru had to school his expression not to show his surprise.

"Not really…" Amber eyes lowered to the unmoving girl, hazing over slightly as arms gently gathered her to his chest. The hanyou let out a shaky breath, leaning into the crook of her neck, taking no notice of the moisture leaking from his eyes.

Silence fell between the two of them and Sesshomaru saw no reason to break it. However, as he stared at the girl's body, his mind suddenly thought of Rin. She would be upset when she heard the news. Most likely she would cry.

Undesirable.

"She shouldn't have done it," whispered the hanyou brokenly. "_I_ was supposed to protect _her_… not the other way around."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru agreed, surprising the both of them as he reached for Tenseiga, drawing the sword from its sheath. The sword had refused to be silent ever since he had stumbled across the pair. He approached them slowly, pausing to hold the pulsing blade over the girl's cold body. He did not bother to meet his brother's face. "Be sure to get it right next time."

With a quick downward slash, the imps preparing her soul for the afterlife vanished, life color returning to her body as she took a shuddering, gasping breath.

For some strange reason, Sesshomaru found himself tense, though he could find no reason for such an action. The girl beneath him coughed and sputtered for a few moments longer before quieting once again. She did not awaken, but she was breathing; for the Taiyoukai, that was more than enough.

The hanyou's eyes met his, staring at him with disbelief among other things showing in his eyes. "I don't understand…"

Sesshomaru was not entirely sure he did either. "As expected…"

"You said…" He paused, his eyes darkening slightly. "That she reminded you of my mother."

The Taiyoukai turned back to him with a glare. Sheathing Tenseiga, he turned away, replying, "It was the human Takemaru who entertained such a belief; this Sesshomaru made no such claim." He paused a moment to let him digest this before walking away, leaving the hanyou and his girl-woman behind. Their human companions would find them soon enough; his task was done.

"If not my mother…" How frustrating. He had not expected any more comments on the matter and continued on as if he had not heard. "Who does she remind you of?"

He had not intended to answer, but the word came forth before he could stop it…

"Mine."

End


	14. Two sides of the same soul

February 15th, 2006

Disclaimer (I _always_ forget to put this in, although it's probably understood, right?) – _Inu Yasha is property of Takahashi Rumiko-sama, Viz and their affiliates. I merely borrowed their wonderful characters for my own twisted amusement. And maybe for a little bit for you guys, too. P_

Author's Notes - :gasps: Two updates in one day? Egads!

Wufei – Yeah… never say 'egads' again…

Party pooper… Ah yes, like I said, I'm essentially grounded without my beloved Shenlong-sama to transport me where I need to go. :Wufei cringes: So whilst I am waiting for my ride to work, I decided to update another chapter for you all!

Wufei – :deadpans: How gracious of you…

:ignores him: I really liked the idea behind this installment… although now that I think about it, I can't remember when it came to me… but it definitely isn't what you might expect right off the bat. I'm sure you'll see what I mean once you get to the end, but I digress, I enjoyed writing it and I hope you all enjoy reading it.

As always, comments are always welcome. –wink!–

Wufei - :shudders:

#14 – _Two sides of the same soul_

There was silence as the two figures stood facing each other, studying each others' movements and features, neither wanting to make a move against the other.

Finally, one dared to speak, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes… You are the person whom I used to despise most."

"…Despise?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You should not exist in this world."

A pause. "This is true. You wanted me gone."

"Yes."

"And now?"

Another pause. "I no longer hate you if that is what you're asking me."

Surprise. "You don't?"

"I suppose not. We are very much alike, you and I."

"That's true." A thoughtful pause, "Very true."

Suddenly, "I gave up so much for you."

"Yes, I know." Apologetic.

"I was willing to die for you."

A sad frown followed by, "Are you still?"

Silence.

"Would you continue to protect me… fight with me, for me… even if it meant dying?"

Quietly, resolutely, "Yes."

It was silent once again. "You would put me before everything else, before _everyone_ else? Above the one that you—"

"Yes. You are the only thing that matters to me now."

The two regarded each other for a very long time, neither willing to speak their true thoughts.

"And that girl…"

"…Is no concern of mine."

Silence.

"Do you hate me?"

"No."

"So you will protect me?"

"Yes."

"You do know… that you do not belong in this world either?"

"Yes…" A thoughtful pause, "As I said before, you and I are very much alike."

"Do you have any regrets?"

"………No."

Silence.

"I am sorry…"

There was a long period of silence.

"I know you are… Midoriko."

End

Author's Notes – Yeah, I changed it up a whole lot… well, not a _whole_ lot, but I changed the ending up a bit. Originally, I had intended the identities of _both_ speakers to be revealed, but I decided to only disclose one – that being Midoriko, the creator of the ill-famed _Shikon no Tama_ (but I'm sure you guys knew that, right?) But in any case, this way, I believe the second person could be a few people…. But I'll keep my thoughts to myself.

Lemme know what you guys think, though.

Remember the 3 R's!


	15. Reincarnation

Disclaimer - Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not me. :sighs wistfully:

March 18th, 2006

# 15 – _Reincarnation_

When he felt her life slip away, he cried tears of grief and despair. He cried because she was dead, her blood staining his wicked hands, mingling with thousands of others. He cried because despite all of his so-called strength and skill he was still a weak man. He cried and raged and grieved because when he look into the still face of the woman he had loved, he knew deep down it was not for her that his heart mourned.

After all, this was not the first time he had found himself in this situation. Oh no… how long had it been? How many years had it been since that very first time? How many lives had he lived? It was hard to remember sometimes. He had lived and died, and lived and died again, beginning each life anew as if waking from a dream. With each new existence he carried with him all the pains and burdens of his previous lives, weighed down by them like a man damned.

Was he cursed? Perhaps. It was possible he had been cursed to have his soul continuously wander from one life to another, forced to know nothing but anger, regret, and despair. Why not? It was not as if he had been by any means a good man. No few good actions he may have performed could makeup for even a single lifetime of wickedness. After all, didn't men across the countryside still utter his name in a mixture of awe and fear? Didn't mothers still frighten their children with tales of his deeds in order to get them to behave?

Of course – nothing had changed.

He was a demon.

He was a killer.

He was a monster.

He had single-handedly extinguished the lives of many men. He had slaughtered and destroyed hundreds, if not thousands, of lives. Despite whatever noble intentions he may have started with, he had still become that which he despised most – what he knew she had despised most.

Then again… he supposed it didn't really matter. If he ever did die, it was not as if she would ever know of the wrongs he had committed. It was not as if he would ever see her again, right? His soul was damned… until he could atone for his sins he was certain their paths would not cross again…

…and it hurt.

He tried not to think about such things, but as he traveled alone along the dusty roads leading into town, his mind automatically seemed to wander to such things. He supposed he'd just have to live with that.

His body tensed, suddenly sensing the presence of another coming from behind. Almost out of habit his hand went for his sword, but he had to remind himself that that was not the path he walked anymore. Willing his hand back to his side, he forced himself to continue walking away, pretending as if nothing were amiss. What would be the point anyway? It was not as if he had anything to protect—

All of a sudden, something in his chest gave a harsh tug, as if a string wrapped around his heart had just been yanked with all its might. The action startled him so badly that it took all his soul's effort to keep itself in its current persona.

His eyes widened, as he felt the presence closing in on him quickly. Who was this person? Who was it that had an aura so powerful that would cause him to nearly backslide into—

But that wasn't possible… this person… this person couldn't possibly know…

His heart gave another harsh tug, and with a startling pain came awareness. His eyes widened in disbelief. Surprise, sadness, shock, shame, anger, despair, hope… he couldn't be sure what he felt.

Blue. Eyes so deep and expressive framed by raven black hair. Eyes that burned brightly with anger, staring so cuttingly through him as if they didn't care who he was.

It couldn't be… it just couldn't be possible… 

And yet there she stood, this slip of a girl, staring him down without fear. She was different, he knew, but he could see it all the same… the bright fire, her spirit… it was all the same as before.

After all these centuries…

…_K…Kagome…_

"Hold it right there…Battousai!"

So, she knew his past identity... but did she know him? _Really _know who he was? He wanted to run to her, he wanted to run away. He wanted to scream, he wanted to laugh, he wanted to cry. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but only one thing would come to mind…

"Oro…?"

End

Author's Notes – Hahaha!


	16. Slip of the Tongue

#16 – _Slip of the tongue_

She was staring at him with an expression of mute shock. It was almost as if she couldn't decide whether he had just said something undeniably brilliant, or incredibly stupid.

Inu Yasha was not sure he knew the answer.

"Ahh…" His face was decidedly pale, although he was almost certain he felt feverish. He dug his feet into the earth at his feet, clenching his hands at his sides. "I…didn't mean to say that…"

Surprised that he would admit to such a thing so suddenly, Kagome only blinked, her expression not wavering. She waited a few moments to find her voice before speaking softly, "I can see that." She looked down, studying her hands folded neatly in her lap. They were trembling slightly. "I didn't really think you meant it…"

"I did!" Inu Yasha froze, shrinking back at the look of surprise skirting across her face. _Shit…._ "I mean, I didn't…I mean… that is…" He was starting to feel sick now.

Kagome looked at him, tilting her head in curiosity. "Well, did you or didn't you?"

He blinked, feeling at a loss for words, before sitting down on his haunches in frustration. "I dunno… it was just a stupid accident, all right?"

Kagome had to duck her head to hide her smile. She never could help thinking to herself how cute he looked sulking like that… it was almost like back in the beginning when it was just the two of them. It was as if everything she said seemed to confuse him.

Of course… she'd had to go and complicate things by falling in love with him…

"Hey," And as it usually was when she found herself deep in thought, he was suddenly there right in front of her, causing her to squeak in surprise. "Are you mad at me?"

She paused, studying his features before offering a shake of her head. "No, I'm not mad," she answered softly. And she honestly wasn't… she was just… surprised. Well, she was a little upset as well, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. "It was an accident, like you said."

Oh, that was why…

He pulled back away from her, and Kagome found she missed the close proximity. Inu Yasha was now sitting back with a strange expression on his face. Unsure of what to say to each other, an uneasy silence fell between them.

Inu Yasha was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry," he said, his whole body tense as if the very words had had to be forcefully removed from his body.

"What?" Kagome blinked again, confusion clear on her face.

He turned to her, his expression surprisingly earnest. "I meant it…" he said. "I meant every word of it."

Kagome was silent, unsure of what to say. "You… meant it…?" Inu Yasha remained silent, refusing to meet her eyes. "Then why are you sorry?"

This caught him off guard, causing him to turn with an angry – but not at her – expression on his face. "I messed everything up," he near-growled. "I shouldn't have said anything – I was never gonna say anything at all!"

Kagome felt stung. "Why not?"

His eyes locked with hers and she froze. "Cuz I knew if I did you'd be giving that same look you're giving me right now."

She wasn't sure how to respond to that.

Again, silence fell between them, lasting several moments before Inu Yasha cursed under his breath and rose to his feet. It was only her hand grasping his sleeve that prevented him from walking off.

"What?" He tried to sound indifferent.

Kagome did not look up at him. "Don't be like that," she pleaded softly. "Please."

His ears drooped, all his gruff defiance rushing out of him like a gust of air. "What am I supposed to be like then?"

He sounded so defeated; Kagome's heart gave a painful twinge. "I'm sorry…" she murmured. "I didn't know what to…"

"You shouldn't have had to say anything," he said. He wanted to leave, to run off and forget this whole debacle and yet… why was it that her weak grip on his sleeve kept him rooted in place?

_Damn…_

"It was my fault for running my dumb mouth… I shouldn't have said anything."

She was silent a moment. "Do you regret saying it?" she asked him.

He lurched forward, the resistance at his arm once again tugging him back into place. "No…" he blinked, surprised to find that he actually meant it. He glanced back at Kagome, startled to find a relieved and yet hopeful smile on her face. "…"

"I'm glad…" She let go of his sleeve, letting his arm fall limply to his side.

The silence that fell between them this time was still awkward, but nowhere near as uncomfortable as before. Inu Yasha remained where he was a few moments longer before turning and walking away.

"Inu Yasha…?" He stopped, but did not turn back to face her. Kagome rose, her smile brightening as a blush stole across her cheeks. "I… I love you, too."

He nodded once, disappearing into the dark shadows of the forest…

…with a goofy grin on his face.

End


	17. Tying up Loose Ends

March 23, 2006

What If

#17 – _Tying up Loose Ends_

Ironically enough, it was not the _Kazaana_ that caused Miroku's end. Kohaku and his chained sickle saw to that - the monk had been trying to get the brainwashed boy to see to reason without harming him when he had cut him down with one surprise blow.

Of course, it certainly hadn't helped matters that the monk had already been poisoned by the infamous _Saimyosho_.

There was really no describing the emotions splayed across Sango's face as she surveyed the last seconds of her beloved houshi's life. She'd engaged her younger brother with barely any hesitation, sending him off quickly into the afterlife.

Once she finished, as she had once promised, she followed him shortly after, performing _hara kiri_.

Naturally, Kagome had been distraught. He vividly remembered all her talk of trying to get Sango and Miroku together. It had seemed so obvious that the two would end up together. He hadn't realized it would be in death.

There was no time to grieve, however; Naraku had steadily gained possession of almost all of the shards of the Shikon no Tama. All the players had assembled on one field, intent to decide the relic's fate once and for all.

The battle had been gruesome. Naraku's minions had all but decimated what remained of Kouga's tribe. The wolf prince alone had been spared due to Ayame taking the attack that had been meant for him.

Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru had never been a more powerful fighting force. Intent on putting an end to the evil youkai once and for all, the two feuding brothers had actually managed to put aside their differences long enough to work together - Tetsusaiga and Toukijin laying waste to all the youkai in their path.

Powerful though they were, their combined efforts were not doing enough damage.

Somehow, Kagura had managed to get the drop on Hakudoushi and Akago. Just before meeting her own end at one of Naraku's tentacles, she managed to cut down the two incarnations with a sharp blade of wind.

Naraku was now mortal. Sadly, that did not even the playing field nearly enough. After all, he still had the nearly compete, tainted Shikon no Tama.

Somehow, Kikyo had convinced the girl from the future to lend her some of her spiritual power. She believed that she could charge an arrow with enough pure (of course, to her Kagome had always been weaker, but at the end it was _her_ power that was pure) energy which to purify the jewel in Naraku's possession. Everyone had all objected to the idea at first – the undead priestess had proven time and again that she was not to be trusted – but in the end Kagome insisted. She _trusted_ her; she actually _believed_ that that woman's plan would work.

Kagome... oh, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. 

The dead miko fell first. Releasing the arrow, her artificial body was not able to withstand the spiritual energy being released. She dropped to the ground, her remaining Shinidamachuu zipping around her frantically.

Perhaps she merely put everything she had into the shot…

Regardless, it was not enough.

Enraged, Naraku had turned his attention away from the two inu-brothers, lunging towards the two women with a vengeance. Kikyo did what she could, but in the end a little _shouki_ was all it took to finish her off - perhaps she had never quite recovered from Naraku's attack on Hakurei-zan… who knew?

But Kagome… Oh gods… he'd never seen her fighting so fiercely. She was still grieving over the deaths of Sango and Miroku, and even Kagura and Kikyou's 'deaths' seemed to be upsetting to her. Nevertheless, the girl from the future would not relent. Her arsenal already spent, she was forming arrows with spiritual energy alone. She blasted through youkai and wild tentacles as if she were a youkai warrior herself. Hell, Naraku had started to get _scared!_

Soon, the Shikon no Tama was whole and purified. The Evil hanyou was being beaten back. The battle was quickly moving in their favor. Yet, one moment was all it took, just one distraction…

Why? Why did she _always_ have to put the needs of others before her own!

He could still remember the arc her body made as it fell. There was no question as to her condition.

Whoever said youkai are incapable of tears is a liar.

Never had he heard a sound so unnatural, so unholy as the one that came from Inu Yasha as her body hit the ground. Never had he seen his transformation occur so quickly - wasn't Ryuukotsei's death supposed to prevent that? - all the sanity bled from him faster than any of the wounds on his body. Tetsusaiga discarded, he laid waste to the evil hanyou with all the ruthlessness of a deranged animal.

The battle was won… but at what cost?

It wasn't right. Kagome would not have wanted it this way.

Eventually he came back to his senses. Well, perhaps that's stretching it a bit. Had he waited any longer, he was almost certain the hanyou would have turned on him next. No sooner than the red had faded from his eyes he positioned himself on the ground Kagome's body, cradling it in his arms as he whispered her name brokenly.

It wasn't fair...it wasn't fair at all! None of this was supposed to happen. They were supposed to win and live happily together!

"Shippo…" Pale, aqua eyes leveled on him, starting at the look he found. The look on his face would forever be imprinted on his memory.

Pain. Anger. Despair. Regret. Grim resolve.

"Inu Yasha...?"

"I'm sorry." Shippo blinked. "I failed her. I let her die." Something behind his eyes died. "I can never forgive myself for that, but… Kagome… would want you to live. She would want you to be happy." Nodding resolutely at this, he drew out Tetsusaiga once more, studying the fang briefly before plunging it deep into his chest.

There was no use returning to the village after that. There was no one waiting there - Naraku had made sure that their home had been the first thing attacked in efforts to draw them all out.

As he traveled, nothing and everything ran through his head at the same time. He could neither think nor feel anything else. His family was dead. His friends were dead. This time there was no one to avenge him.

Once again, I am alone. 

He traveled for years. Wandering from forest to forest - he avoided human villages. he wanted nothing to remind him of what he had lost…nothing to remind him of his failure.

Part of him hated Inu Yasha… the part of him that had believed in his invulnerability. Though he was hanyou, Inu Yasha was strong enough to beat any enemy that crossed his path. He had always protected Kagome before - why, in the one time it mattered, did he fail? Moreover, why was it he who was able to give up so easily on life, at the same begging him to live? Who gave him the right?

Why did it have to be him? Why did was he always the one left behind? If only I hadn't been so small. If only I hadn't been so weak. If only I had found a way to... 

"If only, if only, if only! Is that the best you've got to say for yourself!"

So unaccustomed to the contact of others he barely missed the stray bolt of lightening zooming towards him. Using moves he had adopted from Inu Yasha - _Oh, gods... why did you do that? Inu Yasha, you_ _coward! _- he dove out the attack's path, skidding to a stop in the dirt.

There was a slim figure in the shadows, their posture haughty, and their tone full of disdain. "A kitsune… creeping around alone in the forest like a restless spirit! What, have you no humans to play with?"

He found himself scowling. "Who's there?"

"What? Nothing to say in your defense?"

"Shut up!" he screamed, fangs bared and fists clenched in anger. "You don't know anything! You don't know anything about me or my pain! You know nothing about being alone!"

"Oh no?" The figure approached him. "Look at you… you're a disgrace, practically wasting away before my eyes." Though the figure paused several feet away from him he still could not make out any discerning features. "Could this really be the youkai I chose as my opponent all those years ago? And to think I came _all_ this way to find you."

He paused. Looking up sharply, he watched as the figure stepped out of the shadows revealing a tall, lithe frame, with dark black hair and tanned skin. Due to years of Miroku's less than virtuous influence, his first thought was how - despite the fact that they had just attacked him -attractive this person actually was. However, that thought was quickly shoved aside when he realized the figure donned in the armor and bore the crest of the Raijuu youkai.

"S-Souten?"

Terra-cotta eyes glared back at him. "Get a hold of yourself!" she exclaimed. "You're supposed to be the Great Youkai Shippo!"

He wanted to laugh. Would the _Great Youkai_ Shippo have stood by and watch his friends' slaughter and do nothing? No, there was nothing great about him. He was nothing but a sniveling little orphan.

"I was an orphan, too. So what?" she countered, her eyes beating into him. "Weren't you the one who told me not to dwell on revenge?"

"I'm not worried about revenge," he told her tiredly.

"Then move on! Become the Great Youkai you once were! The Youkai I came all this way to ask to be my-"

He blinked at this. "What…?" She flushed, looking away. "Souten." She shoved something into his hand. Glancing down at it he realized it was a box of crayons… the same one he had given her all those years ago. Opening it upon closer inspection he realized there was only the stub of the brown crayon left.

"_Waaiii… you're so cute!_"

It was the same color as Kagome's eyes. Although, when looking up at the youkai in front of him, he noticed her eyes held the same determination, the same fierceness.

"_I can_ _never forgive myself for that, but… Kagome... would want you to live. She would want you to be happy_."

Inu Yasha... you frickin' coward. 

But… wasn't he a coward as well? It certainly wasn't as if he could call what he had been doing living. If Kagome could see him, surely she would be disappointed.

Shippo did not want that.

Apparently, neither did Souten.

"Souten." he replied softly, glancing back up at her. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

She gave me a look as if the solution were simple. "Then don't be."

End

Author's Notes – Awww, this one was soo sad, but I liked writing nonetheless. Shippo doesn't really get as much attention as all the other IY characters – the same going for Souten. I saw a SessxSouten fic somewhere… I don't see how such a thing is possible, but I just might have to go read it just out of curiosity.

Anywho, I know there's also the debate on what color Kagome's eyes are. I've always thought of them as slate gray myself, but I can never really tell what color they are in the anime, so for this fic's purposes, they're brown, okay?

Ah well, I hope you guys enjoyed this one nonetheless. Lemme know what you think and I'll see ya next chap! Ja matta!


	18. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer – Not mine.

#18 – _Happily Ever After_

She was drunk. Not exceedingly so, but with enough time it would soon become a matter of concern. He hadn't been to too many weddings in the past but he was quite sure it wasn't common practice to get blissfully drunk during the progression of the reception.

Then again, she was never one to hold propriety in very high regard.

He couldn't be sure if anyone else had taken notice of this, but it was painfully obvious to him.

Then again, to the common observer, it may have been hard to tell how inebriated she actually was. By nature she was a very outgoing person - lively, bubbly, relatively pleasant to be around unless she was pissed at you. She was thoughtful and kind, and she almost always had a smile for everyone she happened to come across.

However, beneath the bubbly façade was an entirely different woman - there was a deep and sorrowful pain that she kept carefully concealed beneath the cheers and smiles, one that was only noticeable to those who knew its source.

Granted even some of those who knew its source were still unaware of how deep the pain actually ran.

He paused in his thoughts, watching her slim hand creep across the table - her goal, his champagne glass. With a slight frown he moved it further out of her reach, earning a bleary pout.

"Drink yourself stupid if you must, but I refuse to accept any responsibility for the repercussions sure to follow."

She snorted, retreating back to the half-empty - huh, so he was a pessimist after all - glass flute in front of her. "You're no fun at all."

"So I've been told." He glanced away momentarily. "You didn't bring an escort?"

She blinked, surprised at the question. Flushing in embarrassment she looked down, taking another sip from her champagne.

With her attention on her liquid crutch, he took the moment to study her features. It was a simple question; what did she have to be embarrassed about? She was plain in comparison to the many - many - women he had come to know, true, but dressing her up in unnecessary makeup and elaborate clothing would hardly do her justice. She had a sort of charm, a natural beauty… he'd never admit to it out loud of course, but there was just something about her that was… attractive. Judging by the looks she had received all throughout the ceremony, he was not the only person to think so.

But the sadness in her eyes… despite the front she put up, it was almost painful to be near her.

"I guess I just didn't see the point of bringing one." she sighed. She cast a lingering glance at the bride and groom. They made quite the pair, he nervous and flustered while trying to maintain his tough-guy exterior, she quiet, reserved and demure - the perfect bride and wife-to-be.

"It was hard enough just showing up." Her eyes wavered before she took a deep gulp from her champagne, gesturing to a passing waiter for a refill. When she turned to him again, the cheerful mask was once again in place. "So, howzabout you? Where's your escort?"

He studied her briefly. "You have regrets?"

She blinked again, the mask slipping momentarily. "I…" She struggled for words before giving him a playful poke in the shoulder. He quirked an eyebrow at this; normally she wasn't so… physical was hardly the word he would have liked to choose, but… "You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

She frowned, whether it was at his last statement or his insistence he wasn't sure. "I asked first."

"Perhaps I wasn't sure about coming as well."

Snorting again, she grinned at the waiter as he set down another full glass in front of her. He quickly simpered away after receiving an icy look form the man seated beside her.

"I suppose I can accept that," she replied offhandedly. "Although you're hardly in the same boat I am."

"And what boat would that be?"

She took a sip from her glass. "That's a secret."

This time he paused, folding his arms across his finely tailored suit jacket. "You're jealous?"

She choked slightly, looking up at him in surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

"You regret what you lost." he replied. "What was taken from you…" He gaze went to the bride and groom who were talking animatedly with some guests at the head table - well, the groom was at least. The bride merely sat and inclined her head, responding softly to whatever question or comment was directed her way. Not once did she smile.

He found his gaze wandering from her to the woman beside him. So he preferred doll for a wife, did he? The fool.

"It's not so much what I lost…" Her voice startled him. It held a sad, wistful tone; the tone of one who was sad over the lot dealt them, but held no bitterness to those who caused their misfortune.

By God, the woman was either a fool, a saint or both; he couldn't be sure.

"I see him… and I see how happy he is, and I sometimes wonder why it wasn't _me_ who was able to make him that way." A ghost of a smile was present on her face. "But then I realize that he's _happy_… and in the end that's all that really matters."

Well, that cinched it - the woman was a saint – a ridiculously, foolish, loving, compassionate, beautiful saint.

"_Ladies and Gentleman... the newlyweds will now share their first dance as husband and wife._"

The band struck up and the lights overhead dimmed. A spotlight appeared on the dance floor and couples migrated towards outwards, creating a path for the newlyweds to the center of the room...

The two remained seated at their little table, surveying the event - one with wistful pride, the other with mild contempt.

"I only wish..." He turned his head back to her. She flushed once again; he once again noted how attractive it made her look.

"Yes…?"

"I only wish... that I'll be that happy someday."

'_Oh hell..._' Ignoring the puzzled look she sent him, he rose from his seat, extending his hand out to her. For a few moments she only stared at him in bewilderment.

"If you're too drunk to stand, let me know now so I can sit back down."

She blinked again and realizing his intent she blushed furiously before resting her hand in his. There was no ignoring the feeling the rush through him as their hands made contact. His expression was able to conceal it only until she let out a sigh, resting her head against his shoulder as they swayed together in tune with the music.

"Just for your information..." He stared down at the crown of her head, perplexed as to why he hadn't asked her to move it yet. "I'm not as drunk as you think I am."

'_Oh hell..._' Pulling his gaze from her, he looked up to see the groom studying them with a surprised, yet put out glare. Without blinking, he met the groom's glare with one of his own. What right did he have to be angry? He'd given up all claims the moment the walked down the aisle.

Was he taking that claim now? No… that was ridiculous... wasn't it?

"Kagome," She glanced up at him, her face flushed from alcohol... or was it? "You will be happy again." _Saints are good people who became martyrs. I will not permit this to happen to you._

She smiled and returned her head to his shoulder. It felt… right.

"Thank you," she replied. "Sesshoumaru-sama."

End

Author's Notes - It's strange… although I consider myself to be a die-hard InuxKag fan, I find myself enjoying the SessxKag pairing more and more. I've also been reading Sandra E's 'Chasing Methusalah, which I have also been enjoying very much.

As a matter of fact, when I wrote this fic, I had considered making it MirokuxKagome, but the muses insisted it be Sesshomaru instead.

Wufei – He and I have much in common.

Ah yes, the gian Redwood that is implanted firmly up your anal cavity…

Wufei - . 

:grins: Remember the 3 R's, minna!


End file.
